prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeoneering - Races
It wouldn't be RuneScape if the Dungeoneering skill didn't have random tacked-on races, each with paper-thin backstories which consist of more than "They're bosses" or "They're there to stop Bilrach fucking the place up". This article is just a description of each race in Deamonheim, without any pointless lore bullshit. The Gorajo ﻿The Gorajo are a bunch of human-like creatures which have entered Deamonheim because Bilrach is evil and being an arsehole and they just don't like him. Similar to the TzHaar, they have a sort of a class system, which means the females aren't constantly bitching. *'Bloodragers': Gorajo taught to use their physical strength in combat, despite their name there is surprisingly little rage, and probably nothing like some half-arsed 105+ combat clan a bored kid without any management skills came up with. Very popular with the high levels, because the stronger variants are like a Statius' Warhammer with less degradation, but more smug. *'Deathslingers': These are the 'ranger' Gorajo, who prefer tossing arrows at things that annoy them, such as enemies, dart boards and the BNP. They like the term 'pure' when our character pointlessly compares them to one, and are therefore retarded. *'Stormbringers': Proof that women should just stay in the kitchen. These ones specialize in (inaccurate) Magic, and instead of fighting, spend their time banging on about Triple Bellied Wolfloks. Commonly seen being destroyed by Shadow-Forger Ihlakhizan. *'Hoardstalkers': Foragers. Instead of having a Summoning familiar that holds 30 Salve Eels or mashes up stuff in combat, you get some useless tosser collecting Seeping Elm branches for you. *'Skinweavers: '''Healers who are the glum nurses of the Gorajo plane. Makes food heal more, and has a underwhelming special move which heals less HP then a Giant Flatfish. Also have a pointlessly weak magic attack. *'Worldbearers: 'Beasts of Burden. Will hold items in something that looks very similar to the modern bag used by college students. Tend to flip out at any adventurer who offers them a hand. The Ramokee The Ramokee are fuckers who decided the Gorajo are too smug for their liking, and decided to go on a crime spree. Told to piss off, and now spend their time blocking doorways and hanging around giant obelisks. The Bovimastyx ﻿Not really a race, more like a pile of waddling dinosaurs frozen in time. Not aggressive, dim witted and slow, they'll waddle towards any trap with a scent similar to their last graze, at which point you slice their head clean off. Poor old Boviwaddlers. You bastards. The Behemoths Giant lard-arses who were thrown into Deamonheim when Bilrach was drunk. Handily rather tough cookies, and have a good counter to the common or garden run-undering, which happens to be stamping on the cowardly gits. According to someone, they can turn unruly and start sulking and breaking things. A bit like Mod Mark, then. Attacks include rock-hard barfs, electric bolts of FURY, making it rain ROCKS; Jagex's most basterdious move , RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. The Stalkers ﻿Big nasty powerful eyeball monsters that walked into the wrong dimension. Often try to weird people out, including even popping out their own eyeballs for comic effect. One of them carries some bow that makes maxed Slayers go mental, and the other drops an eyeball on a string. Apparently someone managed to smuggle out a bunch of Stalker spawn to sell to adventurers. I guess thats why they want us all dead. The Kal'Gerion ﻿Misanthropic demons that are part of Kal'Ger the Warmongers party crew. Astronomically thick, according to Bilrach, and now serve the git. Apart from a certain Yk'Lagor, who told him to stick his portal magic where the sun doesn't shine, and is now stuck in an occult floor being drained of his power by a bunch of weak mages. Well, until some clueless adventurers free him, anyway. '''In a fight between all five of these races, it should be noted the winner would obviously be the guy who glitched himself into the arena after they all killed each other, and looted their corpses. '